Ocean Sunset : Grand Chase
by HadzhiIliya
Summary: The Grand Chase finally starts their adventure! But two people struggle to become the lead. Will one be able to succeed? Or will this end up in a the-more-you-hate-the-more-you-love story? Read and fall in love! Major RonanxElesis,Minor LassxArme.
1. Some misunderstanding

_This is my first fanfiction. I am also just starting to write stories so please be kind to tell me where i am not good at. Funny, but i made this story long ago and planned to put it here but i dont know how. So, okay here it is. I bring to you Ocean Sunset : Grand Chase._

**Disclaimer: **i dont own grand chase, just this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<br>**

_Kaze'aze has spread chaos all over Bermesiah. Serdin, in hopes to stop this madness, made a group to track and destroy the evil witch. They came to be known as:_

_Grand Chase _

_The Knight Master made a selection test for those aspiring to join. Everybody was surprised 3 teenage girls passed._

_They were Elesis, a knight, Lire, an Archer , and Arme , a mage._

_They now set out to find and destroy the witch that corrupted the lands of Bermesiah._

_On their way they met Ryan, a druid. He was defending Elven Forest from the monsters. Lire kinda fell in love with him, but secretly._

_They went on. On Gorge of Oath they met the Guard Master of their once enemy, Kanavan, Ronan Erudon._

_They advanced eastward and are currently in Marsh of Oblivion. They defeated Elizabeth, guardian of the forest. They stopped to rest for awhile. And the story goes on .._

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"I hate you, I hate you!"

It was all Elesis can say after another skirmish with their all new member, Ronan Erudon, the Royal Guard Master of Kanavan.

"Im just leading your team to a safer place, Miss Elesis" Ronan argued but was then interrupted by Elesis "Why the heck should i listen to you? Im the leader here Mr. Erudon!" her face reddened with anger.

"Please stop it, you two .." Lire was trying to mediate the two. She is an elf archer with blonde hair and green eyes like the trees. She is the mind of the team.

"Stop it Elesis! He's right! He'll lead us to-" yelled Arme. She was interrupted by the red-haired girl. "That's it! Im outta here!" The guard master shook his head in dismay. Elesis took off somewhere, a tear welling up in her eyes as to thinking no one sided her.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Time<strong>

Everybody was fixing their tents and readying for sleep. Lire fixed Elesis' tent in her absence. No one said a word until Ryan broke the silence.

"Why didn't ya find her?" he asked the spell knight as they set ablaze a campfire. Ryan was a druid, an elf who guards nature and transforms into a wolf. He had orange hair and emerald eyes.

"Im giving her time and space" said the spell knight. He looked so down.

"That's ok, Ronan" Arme patted his back "She'll come back soon" They continued fixing the tents. Arme is a mage, short in stature, and has violet overall. She may be childish at times.

"Oh yeah guys" Lire called the attention of her team "We have no more food left"

Everybody raised a brow at the elf.

"What? no food? NO!" the druid growled. Or maybe his stomach did.

As if on cue, Elesis came back with food.

"Food!" Ryan yelled cheerfully. So as his stomach.

"Im sorry guys .. I didn't mean to-" The leader apologized to her team.

"That's okay, Elesis, we understand" Lire smiled as she assured her friend. "T-thanks .."

"Ah' think this is the right timing to go apologize ta' her" Ryan nudged Ronan. Elesis sat under a tree without looking at their direction.

"Yeah right" he doubts he'll be forgiven. Ever. Elesis is a knight, with tied red hair with matching ruby eyes. And she's notorious for her temper.

Ronan went to Elesis and knelt on one knee so they can look eye to eye.

"I .. Im sorry" stuttered the spell knight. He was nervous of the reply.

Elesis didn't look up at Ronan. "It's okay" her voice firm. "Please leave me alone for a while .."

"I won't leave until you say that straight to my face"

Elesis, showing a sign of defeat, looked up and yelled "Okay, Okay! You're forgiven!" her tone dropped as she said the last words "but don't think i'll forget that .."

Ronan smiled. "Thank you, miss Elesis"

"Okay, oh and .."

"And what?"

"Please drop down the 'miss' on my name" the knight gave a tired smile.

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Just Elesis is fine. Everybody calls me by that" she said.

"Okay .. Hey .. Just Elesis!" Ronan said, grinning widely, teasing the hell out of the knight.

"Why .. YOU!" she fumed as she got up to chase the spell knight. "You'll regret it when I catch you!" She was angry but a smile was hidden beneath.

"So sweet .." Lire giggled as she sat beside Ryan who was happily munching roasted .. er .. dog.

the druid turned to Arme "Hey Arme, why do you look so down?" the mage shrugged and went to her tent.

"I really think they're cute" the elf was happy for her friend. She was back to her old self.

Ronan tripped and Elesis pinned the poor spell knight to the ground. Face first.

"Haha! I caught you!" Elesis shot her hand in victory. "Now I'm going to make you pay!"

"Please get up .. " Ronan struggled to speak.

"Now what do you call me?

"Ele-ack! Not my hair!" the knight pulled the pony tail out of his hair.

"What do you call me?"

"Elesis!"

"Good!" she finally stood up and dusted her self. "Now I shall call you Girly!" she chuckled.

"Okay fine!" he made a girlish tone at that, and went back to his own tent. Elesis went to hers too.

* * *

><p><em>Elesis and Ronan finally stopped arguing and they look like they make good friends. Will it become something more? Or will it stay just the same? Hey wait, what's going on between the two elves? Let's see at chapter 2!<em>

_Next Chapter: Elven night_

* * *

><p><em>Yes yes I know. Short. Sorry for that. I promise longer chaps next time. Well, anyways please do review. I won't be mad if there are bad comments, they contribute anyways. <em>


	2. Elven Night

_Here i am again. Please do review! And yes I will add more chaps to this, coz this is pre-made in my notebook, and I'm just gonna add/revise some of it. So, here, I bring you Chapter 2 : Elven Night._

_RyanxLire_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Everyone went in to their respective tents, except for two. They were still sitting near the campfire munching their food. There was silence until Ryan finally spoke.

"Funny, they didn't eat what we cooked"

Lire turned to the druid "Maybe they aren't hungry eh?" she giggled.

Ryan smiled. In truth, he really has a huge crush on Lire, but he just can't say it. The blonde elf noticed he's staring at nowhere.

"Uhmm .. Ryan .. are you okay?" she rubbed the back of the druid. She feels the boy has a problem.

"Uh, eh?" he looked surprised "Oh, no, nothing, maybe I'm just tired and sleepy" Ryan forced a yawn.

"Come on, Ryan, spill it out." Lire took another roasted food from the fire "I think you want to tell something"

"N-n-no! nothing really!" he shook his head. "I'll go to sleep already, you too!" Ryan flashed a nervous smile and ran the hell to his tent. Lire was left there, dumbstruck.

* * *

><p><strong>Lire's POV<strong>

_What's the matter with him? He's acting weird. I really want to know. I love him and I'm ready to hear what he will say. No matter what it is._

I just watch him go. I can't make him go back. Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I forced him so much. _Sigh._ maybe I'll just go back to my tent. And yes, he may have hated me now. Maybe we weren't meant for each other really.

"LIRE! I'M SORRY!"

What the? Who's that?

"Ryan? Quiet down! you might wake the others!" I turned to see him, rushing to me. I was surprised, yet I am happy. He didn't hate me at all. I hushed him and lead him to the tree we sat down just now. We sat down.

"I-I'm sorry, Lire" he talked nervously. "For being a coward, for running away from you"

"That's okay, I know hard it is to say something personal" I was surprised. Yet I knew he really had something to say. "So what were you gonna say just now? I promise I'll listen." He smiled. He moved nearer to me. And I'm getting more and more embarrassed. I feel my cheeks hot. _From the fire?_ I don't think so.

"Uhh .. yes .." Ryan started "I was just thinking .. what do you guys think of me? .. especially you .."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I was baffled by his question. _What do we think of him? Why? He's insecure of himself? If not, what is he thinking? Or maybe he's really just asking. Well I've gotta answer him._

"You see, I may be an elf like you, but I'm different, I'm a druid! And Everybody who sees me transform into a wolf becomes ascared!" Ryan explained. I can feel the emotion in his words. _Sadness._ He looked down. "I'm sorry for yelling" A tear welled up in his eyes. I don't know what to do! _What should I do. I should comfort him! What can I do to make him happy? Alright, I'll choose my words carefully._

"So what if you're different?" I feared it only made him worse.

"Aren't you ascared of me?" he looked up and stared at me.

"Why would I? We're friends right? And you're special to me!"

_No! Hey I didn't say that! I think my heart, mind and mouth acted automatically. I'm busted. Well anyways I can't do anything about it anymore. I'll let it be known._

Ryan was bewildered by my answer. "Thanks, Lire" he started "You know I am feeling the same for you, and that''s what I wanted to tell you"

Now I was the one who's bewildered. I feel my heart beating fast, even skipped a beat. _Really? Did he mean that? _"And yes I mean it, Lire" _There. I feel many different things. Happiness. Shyness. Excitement. Yes, many. I am out of my thought now._

Then he cupped my cheeks. "Lire .."

"W-why .. Ryan?

"Are you scared of wolves?" he grinned.

"No, why?"

With that as cue, the druid turned feral and cried out like hell like some wolf-out-of-full-moon.

AWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I saw Elesis poke her head out of her tent. "CUT IT OUT, YOU BASTARD!" Ryan turned back to normal and smiled. I laughed at Elesis who was turning red with anger.

"What was that for?" The knight yelled. I know for so long she was afraid of dogs.

"That was for Lire, my love" the druid replied calmly. He smiled and turned to me. Now I am red like Elesis' hair. I looked at my friend and she smiled at me and went back to sleep.

"Good night, Lire"

"Night, Ryan" I got up and smiled.

We kissed each other and bade each other another 'Good night' and went back to our tents. And I'm on my way to my sleep. That was such a day.

* * *

><p><em>The two elves now know what they really feel for each other. Now everyone's asleep. Or are they really? <em>_Continue reading and see for yourselves at Chapter 3!_

_Next chapter: Insomnia's Contagious_

* * *

><p><em>The original story I wrote in the notebook is so short. I had to think of what should I addrevise, and am putting so much effort in this. Please do review! I will try to publish every day or every other, when I have time. So again, please review! _


	3. Insomnia's Contagious

_First of all I want to thank all those reviewers. To Moon, for the help. Hey, I'm sorry if there are some character-value changes. And also, I'm planning to merge the 5 stories I planned, so it will be a very long story. To armexlass, it would be long sir/ma'am, but I'll try to publish as fast as I can. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I've done this in a computer rental and the heck I forgot my notebook. I'm trying my best to remember Chapter 3, I may change some of this chap later on. For now I bring you Chapter 3, Insomnia's Contagious._

* * *

><p><em>Everybody was now in their tents, but are they really asleep? One person seems to have trouble sleeping. <em>

**Elesis' POV**

_That idiot Ryan! Didn't I tell him from the start that I hate dogs? Now, what? I can't sleep! Arrrgh!_

There. I can't sleep. Great. I keep on moving here and there. No effect. Grrrr .. I'll just get my magazine. *flip flip flip flip* Damn. I'm not interested on men's bodies. I sat down and kept thinking what to do. What else is in my bag? Chips .. Coffee .. More magazines .. Extra Clothes .. Map .. ARRRRRGGGHHHH! I CAN'T SLEEP! I felt like crying. It's all that druid's fault. I just wanna kill him, but he got some shield from Lire. Oh my Xenia Gods, please just let me sleep! I slumped covering my face. _I just want to sleep. Please .. _

Just as I was losing hope, I remembered Arme. Not that I don't want to ask help from the brat but there's nothing I can do. I just want to sleep. _Sigh_. I have to do this.

I got up weakly and guess who I saw? Exactly. Very timed. Badly timed. Ronan. He is sitting and staring at the campfire. He looks like something's on his mind I cannot fathom what. Well, I guess this is going to be a long night. Feeling that I don't want to sleep yet, I approached Ronan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronan's POV<strong>

_I have to focus in my quest. I don't want to but I must. I must only do what I need. And once this is done I'm out._

_Sigh._ I can't sleep. Maybe I'm thinking too much? Okay. Erase, erase, erase thought, erase. Close your eyes, Ronan, and sleep. ... ... ... ... _Sigh._ Can't sleep.

"Hey daydreamer, can't sleep?" an irritating woman's voice called out. I turned at the direction of the voice. Great. Now I'm out of hope. " Yeah. How about you?" I replied weakly. I moved a bit to make a place for her to sit.

"Me too. I don't know why .." she sat beside me and looked at the fire. "I was about to ask Arme to cast a sleeping spell on me but then I was detoured here." I can't help look at her. She looks beautiful against the fire. I think it compliments her. I'm bored so I'll just ask her for a chat. Hope it helps both of us.

"Umm .. Since we're here and we don't have anything to do either .." I started, "A little chat won't hurt?"

Elesis looked at me and shifted her position so we can look at each other. "Okay, maybe a boring talk with you may help me sleep." she smiled tiredly. I smiled back.

"So .. Elesis .. Why did you join Grand Chase? You know, everyone has a purpose and quest. What's yours?" I asked first.

"Hmm? Well, I joined Grand Chase because .. Well I was in hopes of finding my father."

I am not surprised by that. By the way she acts, she's boyish, it is logical to conclude she grew up with her father. "Why, what happend to him?"

She looked down. "He was sent to track Kaze'aze. And he never came back. When I heard Serdin was going to help the tracking team, I didn't think twice. I joined this team." she looks hurt. I think I shouldn't have asked that question. Well what's done is done. "Hey, please don't tell this to others. You're the only one I shared this secret with."

I smiled. "Of course, as a knight, I will keep your promise hidden even on my death."

Now she smiled. "Don't overact Ronan. It doesn't fit you." We laughed together. "Oh yes by the way, will you still be with us after we defeat Gaikoz?" She asked the million gp question. What was on my mind was that. I stared at her seriously.

"Well .. What would you do if I left your team?" I can't possibly answer her now. My thoughts and my heart are going different ways.

"Of course, I'll rejoice! No more assisstant leader to bug my plans!" She looked like she enjoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Elesis' POV<strong>

I cheered. When Gaikoz is over, I'm back to normal!

I looked at him.

He smiled, yet I feel the pain in his voice. "Is that so .. "

_No. I didn't mean that! What the heck are you doing Elesis? You've hurt someone's feelings! Now go apologize to him, NOW. But I can't! _

I don't know what to say or do. I did something bad again. Even if he's bugging me all the time, he's always nice. He always accepts the fault even if he isn't the one who's wrong. He's always nice to us even if sometimes we get into fights. I feel guilty for what I always repay him for what he always do to me.

"Elesis .." He said weakly.

"Uhh.. wh-what is it, Ronan?"

"I'm sorry .."

"So-sorry? Fo-for what?"

"For making you mad always. For bugging you. For forcing you to do something you don't want. For my presence here. For everything. I'm sorry for everything." he didn't look at me. And now I feel more guilty. It is me who did wrong yet he's the one who's sorry. This is wrong. I must apologize to him.

"Ronan .."

"Yes?" he looked up now.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting you whenever you're nice, for repaying it with bruises, punches, for hurting your feelings, and I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong."

What's next I didn't expect. Arme just popped out of nowhere and appeared in between us.

"Aha! Why aren't you two sleeping yet?" She looked at me with menace like she's gonna roast me to death.

I was surprised, but instantly, I became glad. "Arme! We can't sleep, so help us!" Ronan said the words for me.

"Glad to help you, Ronan, but I'm not glad to help you, BULL!" the brat yelled at me and it sparked my sleeping rage to wake up.

"WHY YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

Before I can even stand, she casted a spell and instantly, I felt drowsy, then blank

* * *

><p><em>Now the two insomniacs fell asleep at last, and Arme smiled. She left the two there on the same spot. Are they going tomorrow? Let's find out at Chapter 4!<em>

_Next Chapter: Going(At Last)_

_Spoiler: At I think chapter 5, BATTLE SCENE XD_

* * *

><p><em>Yay! I finished it without my notebook. Well anyways, I'm changing the title because I planned to merge the original 5 separated stories I made. Well anyways, please do R&amp;R. I appreciate everything :) Thanks to everyone reading! <em>


	4. Going At Last!

_Again, I want to thank all of you who read this, and put some reviews. I really appreciate it. Thank you all. And now I bring you Chapter 4: Going(At last!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Someone's POV<strong>

**Somewhere in the Earth  
><strong>_Sigh. Great. Another assignment. What is she thinking of me? A puppet? If I only don't have a debt on her I would instigate a rebellion. And yet I can't. She's in control of me. I can't do anything. I'm hopeless. Somebody save me from this witch. I don't wanna do this anymore. I want to be free. Alright, there's nothing I can do now. I'm on the throne room.  
><em>"So .. I assume you can handle this assignment, dear?" A wicked woman's voice asked. I am sure of it I am the only one who can see her face. Though she's evil, she looks beautiful. She looks innocent. I know because she said it to me personally.

"Yes, madam. I can. I shall fulfill my duties as fast as I can." I can only accept the mission.

"Very well. I must say you're getting better every time, Lass"

"Thank you." It's all I can say. Without any further ado, I left for my quest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ronan's POV<strong>

"Roooonnaaann ..." A voice called out my name. I woke up and found myself in a dark place. I can only see myself. I don't know who it is so I called out. "Who's there?"

"Don't you remember me, Ronan? I am very disappointed"

"Who the heck are you? Show yourself!" I am getting annoyed by this hide-and-seek game.

"You don't know? Search your heart, boy!" the voice yelled. It was a woman's voice.

I tried my best to remember the voice. She seem familiar but I just can't put it exactly who she is. Elesis? Nope, she has a boyish voice and she always shouts. This one seems cold. Lire? Far off. Also not Arme. She has a sweet voice. Maybe Ryan? Errr .. Too far. I scratched my head in annoyance.

"I can't remember, so please tell it up NOW"

"It is me, Kaze'aze! Your master!"

The answer kept ringing in my ears. Kaze'aze. That evil witch again! I stood up and searched the whole place. Darkness. I keep looking everywhere and got annoyed already. "Show yourself!"

"I am here, Guard master."

A light source came down from above, and instantly, the spotlight turned to the witch. She was not alone. And I know from the start who they are.

"What do you want to do with them, you devil?" I saw my teammates standing beside her. They all look weak and beat. I want to run to them yet I can't move from the place I'm standing.

"What I want with them? I want them killed, Ronan, and you are fitting for the job." She smiled. I know a warrior of hers who can also see through her invisible face.

"No, never, I won't do it." I reckoned.

"Then I shall gladly execute them with my own hands!" She laughed insanely and raised her staff. A dark aura surrounded her as she casted a spell. "Say goodbye to them, Guard master! Haunting shock!"

I knew that spell. I saw it once I was with her when I was possessed. I knew what it meant. Trouble. A dark sword began to form in the sky and began to strike Lire, Ryan and Arme. I can't bear watch what happened to them. I covered my eyes so I cannot see.

"Say, Ronan, does she mean anything to you?" I looked up. She held Elesis by her collar.

"Bring her down!" I commanded.

"Well, not answering means death, so goodbye to her!" A sword formed up and hastily sped up to kill Elesis.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ronan, WAKE UP!" A familiar voice said from somewhere. Instantly the apparition vanished. I hugged the unlucky one near me. And I was the unlucky one. It was Ryan. He look dumbstruck.<p>

"Oh, sorry man!" I broke fast and stood up, dusting myself.

Everybody laughed. "You're a tree hugger now, Ronan?" Lire mocked.

"I just had a nightmare guys, so please back off." I looked at them seriously.

"Ooohhh is that so?" an annoying woman's voice spoke. I knew who it is.

"What's so funny, Elesis?" I was annoyed.

"Nothing! I just thought it funny for you to scream like a woman!" Everybody laughed.

I was more annoyed then.

"Alright, alright, I'll fix myself and we're ready to go."

"Okay! Then we take forgotten city right? Just as planned." the knight smiled annoyingly.

"That was YOUR plan ONLY!"

"That's enough guys, let's ready up." Arme saved me from total annihilation of temper. She turned to me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Don't worry, we're gonna beat her ass up" she assured.

"Thanks .. " I nudged her to go when I finished.

We left our camp and headed to forgotten city just as "WE" planned. It was surprising but I found myself with Elesis at the front, Ryan and Lire were at the back, enjoying themselves. Arme was with us. There was silence until the mage broke it. Again.

"So .. Ronan," she started "how do you find .. you know .. us, your team?"

I thought about it for awhile and continued walking until I answered. "I think everyone's great. I have no problems with you, " then I turned to Elesis "well maybe except for her." I pointed out the knight as she stared at me angrily. I covered my mouth to hide the laugh but I can't help it. Oh Xenia Gods, here we go again..

"What the heck do you want?" She held me in the collar.

"Urk! P-put me down!" I gasped for air and she let me down. "I-I'm sorry for that rash behavior, miss Elesis." I apologized as early as I could to prevent further bloodshed.

"Shut up, idiot .." she averted her stare from me and looked dead ahead.

"So, like what I was saying, what can you say about us?" the mage butted in again.

"Hmm .. Okay" I started to define them. "Miss Lire looks good, mature, and loves Ryan very much." I said as I turned to Lire. She smiled at me and I continued my speech.

"Ryan" I continued, "is a good friend, a good lover, and he loves hugging trees!" I grinned at the druid.

"Hey!" Ryan protested.

As to defend Ryan, Lire said "You're one to talk, Ronan! You just hugged the tree!" Everyone burst into laughters.

"What about me?" Arme asked. She was staring at me like she's gonna kill me if I said .word.

"Errr.. I think .. yo-you're cute! And smart too!" I didn't know what to say. If I told her she was short, childish, and sucks at making potions, oh and don't forget she fails at cooking too, I was sure I'm going to meet my maker.

"Really?" She doubted. Who wouldn't? Lying is never my forte.

"Uhh .. Yeah!"

"Thank you Ronan!" She gladly hugged me "You're the only one who didn't tease me, unlike SOMEONE I know!" she stared at Elesis and the knight looked back. I can see the spark in their eyes, and I know what will happen. WAR!

"Stop it guys!" I went between them, and thank goodness, they broke." We continued walking. I can see the ruins of the forgotten city as we walked nearer the city gates. I noticed Elesis looking down.

"Is there any problem, miss Elesis?" I asked.

"Uhh .. none" She didn't look up. We were now in the city. We all looked in awe as the beautiful stone columns greeted us a welcoming entrance.

We were disturbed by some kind of entity that blocked our way. "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!"

An octagon-like monster blocked our way and more and more monsters like that came. Stone columns became golems and the remaining trees became trolls. A huge octagon paradom led them.

"Looks like we've got a welcoming party!" I grinned. I clutched the handle of my spell sword.

"Okay, To arms team! Let's warm up!" Elesis yelled the battle cry. I am glad as I looked at her. She's back to her old self.

Everyone readied themselves as the horde began to attack.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, a battle is at hand. Will they survive? Find out at the next chapter!<em>

_Chapter 5: Feelings_

* * *

><p><em>I would like to thank the readers and reviewers! I'll try my best on the battle scene thing! Well anyways, R&amp;R!<em>


	5. Feelings

_To all, especially those reviewers, I'm sorry, I've been busy these days, school and all, I rarely have time to even open my facebook. And I skipped my class just for this. Well, here it is now, Chapter 5, Feelings_

* * *

><p><em>A battle is at hand. Our heroes readied themselves as the horde of monsters began to charge. Meanwhile, someone's having trouble with his plans.<br>_

**Someone's(Lass) POV**

"Alright .. I just disobeyed myself there .." I sighed, facepalming myself as I walked by the corridors of the dark castle. I can't fight her at my current state. No, not now. There is a right time. I must wait like a true Assassin stalking for his prey. For now, I must be her dog for awhile. Awhile. But not forever. One day she'll pay for what she did to me and my . . my . . family . . at the circus . . I looked down in disappointment.

"Hi, Lass!" A familiar woman's voice called me causing me to look up. "Are you sad? Why? What happened?" It turned out to be Elena, the head of the violet mages' guild who just turned traitor to her homeland.

"Oh Elena .. It's nothing .." I just waved her off and went on with my mission. But she just won't give up.

"Is there anything I could do to help you?" she stopped me on my tracks. Me, getting irritated, shove her down.

"I would really appreciate it if you just shut your mouth and be quiet." I stared at her seriously. Good thing she backed off early or else ..

Alright .. It's time to go to cursed lake to intercept some team named Grand Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Elesis' POV<strong>

_(This is at the time before they were attacked by monsters.)_

The brat Arme asked Ronan what he thinks about us. What does he think of me? I don't know, but curses! The little magician will pay if I get embarrassed this time. I just .. Nah .. Stop thinking about it, Elesis.

"What about me?" Arme asked Ronan.

"Er .. I think you're cute! Oh and smart too!" he gave a nervous smile. I knew deep inside he was lying. Oh wait, how did I know that? Maybe it's just too obvious. She was happy when she heard those. She fell for it. Now all that's left is me. I didn't like it, but I think I really wanted him to say something. Just feels .. weird.

A long time passed and I got nothing. Silence. I felt down. Just then a hand patted me at my shoulder.

"Hey Elesis, anything wrong?" The spell knight looked worried.

"Umm .. nothing .."I uneasily removed his hand off me.

"Hmm.. okay, I won't press on to that. Being a leader really is hard." He sound serious, unlike his usual annoying manner.

We continued walking through. The longer we walk, the harsher the place seem to get. We were just in a forest, and looking around me now, it's getting hotter. We've come to a desert.

"Ahh, we're nearing that ruins." Ryan sighed. I know he doesn't like this kind of scenery.

"Yup, I can see the pillars." Arme pointed to our 2 o'clock.

The ancient city gates stood mightily upon us, shadowing everything around us. We paused to look around and absorb what we are now seeing.

I touched a stone pillar. "Wow.. I never thought people can build these back in the old days.." Time seemed to wear it away as bits crumbled, but still, it's a wonder to me. Looking at the stone arrangements soothed my mind.

We've entered Forgotten City. They all looked amazed as beautifully arranged stone columns greeted us. Ruin it may be, but the desert around it preserved it to look more elegant.

"Wow! I've never seen things like this before!" Ryan touched each stone arrangements like a kid with a new toy.

My friend Lire laughed at her lover. "Haha, it's hard to live in the forest, isn't it?"

All of a sudden, some mechanical voice caught our attention. "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!"

An octagon monster army of paraminimy instantly blocked our way. The stone columns became golems and Ryan ran back to us. The remaining trees became Stone Trolls. At the center was a giant paraminimy named Paradom. It obviously was their leader.

"Looks like we've got a welcoming party!" Ronan smiled. I don't know why, but I find him cool that way. It lightened up my mood a bit.

I turned to the monsters, "Okay, to arms team! Let's warm ourselves up!" It instantly meant war.

We've readied ourselves as the monsters charged at us.

* * *

><p>Shit. I've got to think quickly. Looking at the monsters, the only way we've gotta go is to go back. But the heck we're not turning back. We've gone so far already. Ah I think I know!<p>

"Lire, Arme!" I called out to them as I want to relay my plan. "Stay at the back! Rain arrows! Use Meteor!"

"Ronan, Ryan" I turned to the boys, "We'll hold them off as long as we could okay?"

"Gotcha!" the mage replied and started casting her spell. I know it takes a long time to cast one full-blown meteor spell.

I raised my sword and yelled, "Let's go!"

I charged through the enemy and Lire started firing arrows but I was stopped by Ronan.

"Elesis, that would be reckless!" he started explaining, "You would lead us to dis-"

I got annoyed. He is getting bossy again and I hate it. I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. I waved him off.

"Don't mess up with me, I'm in a fighting mood!"

Feeling defeated, he just went with me and Ryan followed. Soon, we've come hand-to-armor with the monsters.

I slashed a paraminimy, but my sword was deflected by its rock-hard armor. I looked at Ronan and Ryan and they seem to have some trouble with them too. I slashed harder, but it backfired to me harder too.

"Aaaargh! What's up with these things?!" Curses! I can't seem to harm them!

"Elesis! Ta yer right!" someone shouted.

"Huh?" I shifted my attention to my right,

"WHOOOAAA!"

I closed my eyes. I crossed my arms. I didn't want to die just yet. Not here..

Mere seconds feel like an eternity. Another few seconds passed. Still nothing.

"Hey, Elesis," A calm voice asked. "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes. "...Ronan.." I stared at him for a moment. He just stood there, smiling despite the current situation.

"Focus, we cannot beat them by normal attacks. That's why I'm going to enchant our weapons."

He chanted a ritual and our weapons began to glow. "Holy Bless!"

"Awright, let's go!" The druid growled, he seem fired up.

Hmph. Now I can finish these robots off. I clutched my sword. "Alright, Lire! Arme! Continue the barrage!"

"Okay!" the girls screamed in unison.

Bolts of fire and arrows rained down on the machines. As if bubbles, the enemies disappeared. All that's left is their leader and some minions.

"Guys, let's finish this." I turned to my right. The magic knight looked at me and smiled.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Okay, Arme, Lire, destroy that thing!"

The archer aimed her bow, charged, and the mage performed a ritual.

"Ronan, Ryan, Let's finish off the remaining minions!"

With our charged weapons, killing them was easier.

"Head shot!"

"Meteor!"

Once again, bolts of flame and a wickedly strong charged arrow hit the Paradom.

"Wh-what the..!" shocking! Meteor didn't even scratch the enemy!

"NO! How could that be!" Arme shouted furiously. I know she takes pride in her powerful spell that can one-hit any monster, but not this.

"Ugh! It deflects projectiles!"

_What? None of our attacks seem to work on it! Ugh, I'm slowly getting surrounded! What to do?!_

Ack.

"Hey, what's our plan?" Ronan and I bumped our backs as the remaining minions closed on us.

Elesis, you need to focus. What should you do with this armored monster? I suddenly remembered what my father taught me.

* * *

><p><em>"My little girl, now I will teach you how to battle with someone or something you cannot beat with brute force."<em>

_"But father, how is that possible? And of course, there is nothing that can beat me right?"_

_"Of course, sweetie, but sometimes there really is something tough that would be nearly impossible to beat."_

_"Okay, now teach me! I want to beat that thing!"_

_He smiled. "Now, it's simple. First, focus on your enemy. Look at it like you've been wanting to beat him for good. Now try it on me!"_

_"Alright!" I stared at father. I tried to think he is my worst enemy. I revived my ambition to beat him at everything. I clutched my sword tightly and posed a fighting stance._

_"Good, good. That's it for the first step."_

_"Now I will teach you my techniques." He went on. "First, here is my favorite attack, the Sonic Wave"_

_Father posed a fighting stance with his sword. He focused his energy into his sword and did a half-rotation slash. Supersonic energies were burst into the training dummy and cut it into wonderfully neat pieces. I can only clap in awe._

_"Now try it, my dear." He gave me the sword and guided my hands into the right position._

_"But .. I think I can't do it .. "_

_"Believe in yourself. Nothing ever happens when you don't try. Remember, the worst failure in life is the failure to try."_

_Believe. Try. Remember. Focus. Father. I can do this!_

* * *

><p><em>And I'm back. I just had to work doubly hard and almost forgot this. I think my ideas kind of gotten rusty. Well anyways, R&amp;R.<em>

_Next Chapter: Feelings pt.2_

_The next chapter should explain the title._


End file.
